My Sweet Criminal
by Yazu
Summary: "Não há dúvida de que o amor existe neste mundo. O que me preocupa é com expressá-lo." - Osamu Dazai Raito x L AVISOS: Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Violência
1. Como tudo começou

**Sinopse: **"_Não há dúvida de que o amor existe neste mundo. O que me preocupa é com expressá-lo_." - Osamu Dazai

**Personagens:** L, Misa Amane, Raito Yagami, Ryuuku

**Gêneros: **Lemon, Yaoi

**Avisos: **Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Violência

**Notas da história: **Os personagens de Death Note não me pertencem, mas eu os sequestrei para fazer essa fic kkkkk xD /apanha

O enredo me pertence ;)

Alias é minha primeira fic e eu TINHA que estrear com uma limonada com o Raito e o L, principalmente depois daquela cena super sexy no telhado *¬*

**AVISO:** Essa fic contém spoilers, se você ainda não assistiu Death Note vai assistir depois vem ler a fic aiousdhasid xD /apanha

Sobre a capa, ela não me pertence, ela foi feita pela linda da behindaurora, - uma das minhas leitoras do Anime Spirit. - os créditos são todos dela, quando ela falou que tinha feito a capa para mim eu nem acreditei, obrigada sua linda! *-*

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **Como tudo começou...

**Notas iniciais do capítulo: **Bem-vindas(os), espero que gostem ^^

As partes em itálico e entre aspas são os pensamentos dos personagens. (Exemplo: "_O céu está lindo hoje._")

Boa leitura =D

**~ L POV ON ~**

De um tempo pra cá eu venho me sentido um pouco estranho, mas não se preocupem estou bem de saúde, só estou achando que tem alguma coisa diferente acontecendo comigo, apesar dos meus hábitos continuarem os mesmos, tem algo que não está certo, ou deveria dizer que tem algo a mais...? Algo que não deveria estar aqui, mas insiste em ficar. - "_Hmm... devo estar pensando assim por não ter muita proximidade com outras pessoas além do Watari... Já sei! Vou perguntar a ele sobre isso, com certeza vai saber o qu que fazer!_"

– C-Como assim Watari? I-Isso não pode ser possível... - eu não estava acreditando no que tinha ouvido, precisava ouvir de novo.

– É isso mesmo o que você está ouvindo L, o que estou te dizendo é a pura verdade... Você está apaixonado pelo Raito-kun, seu único melhor amigo e ao mesmo tempo o maior suspeito de ser o Kira, o que é meio irônico na minha singela opinião. Agora quem decide se vai ou não acreditar em mim é você L. E isso é possível sim, tanto que quando um homem passa a se interessar por outros, diz-se que ele é homossexual mais conhecido como gay. Ainda devo te alertar que existem pessoas que não aprovam esse tipo de relacionamento, ou seja,_preconceituosos_e você tem que ter_muito cuidado_, por que eles podem_te machucar_tanto fisicamente, quanto psicologicamente.

– O-Obrigado Watari, vou me cuidar não se preocupe... E quero agradecer também por ter me explicado tudo isso... - ainda estava chocado com o que tinha descoberto e com todas aquelas informações adicionais que Watari tinha me dito.

– Não precisa agradecer L, você quer mais alguma coisa?

– Não Watari, obrigado, pode sair e peça para que não me incomodem, quero ficar sozinho, preciso pensar.

– Tudo bem. - ele saiu do cômodo em que estávamos e fechou a porta, que eu tranquei assim que ele foi embora, não queria encontrar com ninguém principalmente com_ele_.

Me pergunto como tudo isso começou...? Acho que foi na época em que estávamos acorrentados juntos, no começo era incômodo não tinhamos privacidade nenhuma, mas com o tempo isso passou a não importar e eu acabei me acostumando com a companhia de Raito e depois que o soltei comecei a sentir falta disso, era estranho não estar ao lado dele sempre, além disso tem a Misa... Ai que ódio dessa menina! Além de vir aqui apenas para atrapalhar a nossa investigação ela fica se esfregando no Raito toda hora! E daí se eles estão namorando?! Ela não tem o direito de atrapalhar o caso Kira, eu suspeito que seja proposital afinal ela o apoia, o que me faz suspeitar ainda mais do Raito, mas uma parte de mim não quer que ele seja o Kira...

Decidi ir ao telhado, era lá que eu costumava ir quando queria pensar em alguma coisa, aquele local me transmite uma certa paz e lá fica realmente lindo quando o céu fica todo estrelado, não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu amo observar as estrelas. Eu subi e fiquei encarando o horizonte e de repente começou a chover, mas ignorei a chuva e continuei a fitar o céu pensativo. Um tempo depois senti que tinha alguém me olhando e quando me virei para ver quem era... Lá estava_ele_, o homem por quem estou apaixonado, com seus cabelos castanhos, olhos cor de mel, ele é magro, mas seu corpo é definido... E como!... Só pra esclarecer eu já o vi sem camisa e não fui eu que arranquei, -_"Que pena..." _– no tempo em que estávamos acorrentados ele tinha que se trocar na minha frente_não tinha como não olhar_, apesar de que na época eu não sabia que gostava dele, mesmo assim eu olhava, acho que no fundo já gostava dele, só precisava entender o que estava acontecendo, afinal não tinha muito contato com outras pessoas como iria saber que estou apaixonado?

Quando percebi ele estava me chamando, mas por causa do barulho da chuva não o ouvi e depois que desistiu de insistir ele veio até onde eu estava e repetiu o que tinha dito:

– Ryuuzaki o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou.

– Estou ouvindo os sinos Yagami-kun. - respondi olhando para ele.

– Sinos? - perguntou confuso.

– Sim, mas não tem como eu ajudá-lo a ouvi-los por causa do mau tempo. - olhei para o horizonte.

– Será que é um casamento? - perguntou curioso.

– Eu acho que não.

**~ L POV OFF ~**

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo: **Desculpem se está muito pequeno, mas ficou melhor do que o capítulo que eu tinha escrito antes kkkkkkkk xD /foge das pedras


	2. Dia de chuva

**Notas iniciais do capítulo: **As partes em itálico e entre aspas são os pensamentos dos personagens.

Boa leitura! =D

* * *

**~ Raito POV ON ~**

Fiquei o observando por um tempo, acho que ele percebeu e virou-se para me encarar, senti meu rosto corar um pouco, mas eu não sabia por que estava reagindo assim... Era apenas um olhar. Eu devo estar ficando maluco!

Deixando isso de lado eu estava com o L na parte de fora do terraço e estava chovendo.

– Vamos entrar, estamos muito ensopados. - sugeri.

– Concordo, não quero pegar um resfriado!

Entramos e L trouxe toalhas para nos secarmos, me sentei na escada e comecei a secar meu cabelo, de repente ele começou a secar meu pé.

– O-O que você pensa que está fazendo? - arregalei os olhos com o rosto um pouco corado.

– Eu pensei que poderia te dar uma mão e fazer massagem ao mesmo tempo, sou muito bom nisso. - levantou a cabeça e começou a me olhar.

– Faça como quiser. - desviei o olhar e corei... _De novo_.

Enquanto ele estava massageando e secando os meus pés, algumas gotas de água começaram a cair do cabelo dele, fiquei um pouco _preocupado_, ele podia pegar um resfriado se continuasse com o cabelo molhado.

– Olha só pra você, nem se secou direito! - peguei uma toalha que estava perto de mim e comecei a secá-lo.

– Gomenne... - ele respondeu cabisbaixo, quase sussurrando.

– O que foi Ryuuzaki, algum problema? - eu estava preocupado de novo, mesmo que ele fosse meu inimigo não gostava de vê-lo triste.

– Eu estou deprimido...

– Deprimido? Por que?

– Sim e eu não quero falar sobre isso por que me faz mal... - ele levantou o rosto e começou a me olhar, naquele momento ele estava com uma cara tão... _fofa_, que eu não me aguentei, segurei o braço dele e o puxei para perto de mim, envolvendo-o em um abraço.

– Y-Yagami-kun o que você está fazendo?

– Ryuuzaki... Por favor nunca mais faça essa cara. - respondi.

– O-O que você está dizendo Yagami-kun? - me afastou, começou a me encarar com o rosto corado piscando confuso.

– Eu não gosto de te ver triste Ryuuzaki, faz com que eu fique triste também.

– Não precisa se preocupar Yagami-kun, logo ficarei melhor. - ele sorriu de forma melancólica, vê-lo daquele jeito me machucava, e muito.

– Mas... - antes que eu pudesse completar a frase fomos chamados na sala do QG¹.

Quando chegamos na sala todos estavam conversando sobre o caso Kira, menos eu, apesar de estar ouvindo tudo não estava prestando muita atenção... Continuei pensando no L; fiquei mal ao vê-lo tão triste, queria saber o motivo, mas acho que ele não me diria, além do que não é de hoje que eu penso nele de um jeito _diferente_... Diferente de amigos e de inimigos, na verdade pensava nele como algo _além_ disso, comecei a pensar assim pouco tempo depois de conhecer a Misa e ela ter pedido para ser minha namorada, eu até estava tentando me apaixonar por ela, mas com o tempo percebi que este ato era _inútil_, por que a pessoa que realmente gostava não era ela, a pessoa que eu gosto de verdade é um **rapaz**, sim um rapaz de cabelo moreno, olhos escuros - da mesma cor de seus fios. - com olheiras muito profundas, penso que é de tanto trabalhar, mas isso até que dá um certo _charme_ a ele, outras coisas que o caracterizavam bem eram suas vestes e seu jeito, ele estava sempre com uma camiseta de manga comprida branca, uma calça jeans e sempre descalço, além disso ele era um viciado em doces e tinha um jeito único de sentar, ele colocava os pés na cadeira e o dedão, de uma das mãos, na boca, uma vez ele me disse que se não sentasse daquele jeito seu raciocínio diminuiria cerca de 40%, quando nos conhecemos ele me deu um nome falso, Ryuga Hideki, quando ele me incluiu no caso Kira pediu para que o chamasse de Ryuuzaki, enfim isso não importa. Eu queria apenas poder ficar com ele, apenas nós dois e mais ninguém, eu preciso saber o que realmente sinto por ele, não quero magoá-lo, além disso tinha acabado de descobrir que nutria algum sentimento pelo L, mesmo que este seja incerto preciso mostrar para ele que o considero _mais do que um amigo_.

Quando dei por mim percebi que L estava me chamando:

– Yagami-kun, você está bem? - perguntou um pouco preocupado.

– Estou sim, só estava um pouco destraído. - sorri colocando a mão na nuca.

– Hm, entendo... Espero que você tenha prestado atenção em tudo o que dissemos. - L disse bravo cruzando os braços e com as sombrancelhas franzidas.

– Não se preocupe eu sei me virar sozinho. - respondi no mesmo tom.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa a porta abriu com um estrondo e uma mulher loira com vestes pretas e olhos verdes adentrou na sala gritando:

– RAAAAITOOOO-KUUUUUUN! - ela me abraçou e começou a esfregar a cabeça no meu peito. - Eu estava morrendo de saudades!

– Misa, não precisa fazer tanto escândalo! - respondi bravo.

– Mas Raito-kun, eu vim aqui só para te ver! - ela disse manhosa com lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos.

– Ok Misa, mas não precisa chorar... - fiz carinho na cabeça dela, _"Preciso tomar muito cuidado com a Misa, qualquer passo em falso e a Remu me mata!"_ – O que você acha de termos um encontro? - Mesmo que eu não goste dela eu preciso me proteger, ainda vou me livrar dessa idiota!

– Como? - perguntou confusa.

– Perguntei se você quer sair comigo. - repeti a pergunta com um tom mais gentil e convidativo.

– Tá falando sério? - a loira perguntou animada.

– Sim, estou falando muito sério. - sorri.

– Ah Raito! Fiquei muito feliz em ouvir isso! - ela agarrou meu braço e eu disse:

– E então vamos?

– Haaai! - ela respondeu animada.

**~ Raito POV OFF ~**

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo: **Legenda: 1)QG é a abreviação de Quartel General. ^^

Prometo que vou tentar fazer capítulos maiores, como é o comecinho da fic eu tenho que dar uma explicação geral do que tá acontecendo, se não vou acabar com toda graça da fic... Kkkkkkkkkkk xD /apanha


End file.
